


burn me (alive)

by aHostileRainbow



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Alternate Universe, Assume Many Liberties Taken, BAMF Harry, Drabble, Drama, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Misunderstandings, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 09:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20172136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aHostileRainbow/pseuds/aHostileRainbow
Summary: Gentleman Johnny miscalculates.AU scene forother things the road to hell is paved with.





	burn me (alive)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [other things the road to hell is paved with](https://archiveofourown.org/works/160668) by [callmearcturus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmearcturus/pseuds/callmearcturus), [LuciaZephyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaZephyr/pseuds/LuciaZephyr). 

For perhaps the first time, Dresden looked like exactly what he was: one of the most powerful wizards in the world. John wasn't sure what to make of the man's expression either. Usually, Dresden was an open book even when he thought he was being mysterious.

Not now. Dresden's face might as well have been carved from stone - if John were a lesser man, he might have flinched when that face came closer, one slow step at a time until there was hardly a foot of space between them.

Dresden opened his mouth and part of John was still expecting the surprised panic he'd predicted for the first time he advanced his desires.

Dresden's expression didn't change but for the slightest curling of his upper lip - as if he really were the wild, dangerous creature the White Council accused him of being. John hadn't heard the man's voice so quiet since the night he signed the contract.

"You can force me to sign away my soul, Gentleman Johnny, but _that_ is not on the table. Ever." The wizard's usual habit of avoiding his eyes even after their soul gaze seemed to have been forgotten. The last words were all but spat at him, "I don't date slave owners."

John forced himself still and his voice even, "I wasn't aware that was among my business interests, Harry."

Dresden's lip kept curling until his teeth were bared in what a stupid man might have called a smile, "You made me trade my name for my life, Johnny. Did you not understand what owning a name _means_?"

John let one hand clench into a fist beside his hip. _No._

Dresden never raised his voice. "Don't worry, Johnny, you're not the first. I've been a slave before. I don't need a collar around my neck to feel the leash anymore. So sorry if I'm breaking your heart, but if you were hoping for something more - don't. I killed my last owner for less. Eventually, I'll deal with you, too, and you'll be just another name attached to my dreadful reputation for burning alive the people who try to cage me."

John breathed, opened his mouth to say _something_, but Harry Dresden swept past him as if he were garbage on the side of the road. There was nothing he could have said anyway. Ignorance was never enough defense.


End file.
